Hector Lennox (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'5" | Weight = 265lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former wrestler, later agitator and criminal | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Chicago, Illinois | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Paul Neary | First = Captain America Vol 1 323 | Death = Captain America Vol 1 381 | HistoryText = Hector Lennox and Right-Winger went through four years in the United States Army and came out both disappointed and disillusioned because they saw no action during the peacetime service. Lennox and Johnson signed up for the Power Broker's strength augmentation process, gaining superhuman strength, and soon joined the Unlimited Class Wrestling Federation. While wrestling in that league, they were approached by John Walker, then known as the vigilante Super Patriot, to join his group, the "Buckies" (Bold Urban Commandos). As members of the Buckies, they wore costumes modeled on the uniform of the hero Captain America and originally pretended to support him. The group staged a fake attack on the Super Patriot as a publicity stunt at a Central Park rally. The Buckies also threatened and intimidated innocent foreigners as a part of an anti-terrorist campaign. These stunts were opposed and stopped by Captain America. When the Super Patriot was chosen to replace Captain America on behalf of the U.S. government, he asked if he could still work with the Buckies but only one member of the group was approved by the government (Lemar Hoskins, who later became the hero called Battlestar). Angered by being left out and feeling betrayed by Walker and Hoskins, Lennox and Johnson assumed the costumed identities of Left-Winger and Right-Winger. They first stole Guardsman Armor and battled Walker and Hoskins and later barged in on a press conference for the new Captain America to upstage and embarrass their former friends. They announced John Walker's secret identity on national television before they were stopped, which ultimately led to Walker's parents' death. Walker sought revenge for his parents' death, and he blamed Left-Winger and Right-Winger for revealing his identity to the public. After a brutal beating, Walker left the two tied up, hanging upside down next to an oil tank. All they had to do was burn through the ropes with one of their torch-weapons before the other torch ignited the tank. They failed to escape in time, and were caught in the explosion. Walker assumed that the pair was killed. Walker later encountered Left-Winger and Right-Winger again during his time in the West Coast Avengers when they were plucked from time by the time-traveling villain Immortus to serve in his Legion of the Unliving. The pair challenged Walker and wielded a large, sharp stalagmite as a weapon. As they charged Walker from each side. Walker threw his shield onto the ground, causing Left-Winger to slip on it and accidentally impale Right-Winger through the chest. Left-Winger was killed when the stalagmite smashed him in the skull. Walker later learned that the pair had actually survived the explosion but were left horribly burned and placed in a Houston hospital in comas. When they awakened, they both committed suicide, leaving Walker remorseful. | Powers = Left-Winger possesses superhuman strength and slightly increased resistance to injury. | Abilities = Left-Winger is a trained solider, and experienced hand-to-hand combatant. | Strength = Left-Winger possesses superhuman strength, enabling him to lift up to ten tons. | Weaknesses = Left-Winger carried a torch-like weapon that served as a kind of flame-thrower. | Equipment = Formerly Guardsman Armor | Transportation = | Weapons = Formerly a torch-saber that projected a foot-long fiery "blade" as hot as a blowtorch and could burn through 2-inch thick steel within seconds | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = *Gamers' Handbook to the Marvel Universe *Unofficial Handbook of the Marvel Universe }} Category:Power Broker Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Strength Class 10 Category:Suicide